Life Time Scars Outtakes
by StopTheMadness
Summary: Theese are all the Outtake to Life Time Scars. What happened in all those time skips? Diffrent chapters in diffrent POV'S. Enjoy! Note: Must read Life Time Scars to understand anything in theese outtakes. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid
1. The accident chapter 2 outtake APOV

**OKAY WELL outtake number one! :D I wrote this while on Holidays. It has been in my Journal for like 3 weeks and I've just been way too lazy to type it up. But here it is!**

**APOV *swoon***

I heard her scream. My eyes shot up from the book I was currently reading and I ran. I rounded a corner and I could smell the blood, "No" I whispered. I barely knew this girl, but I held a connection to her. I didn't know why, but I couldn't bear to see her hurt.

I burst into the court yard and saw Bella lying motionless next to the fountain, blood all around her. Felix and Demetri were crouched over her. An animalistic growl erupted from my chest. "Get away from her!" I snarled as I ran over to them.

I pushed them both away they flew across the room. "Bella" I said in a gentle voice. I picked her up. Felix came back over to me "I'm so sorry" he said looking down. I felt my eyes widen "You did this!?" I growled. "It was an accident" he defended.

"Accident or not, you hurt her! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you right now!" I roared. "Aro, she's losing too much blood. You can deal with Felix later" Demetri tried to reason with me. I nodded "Brothers!" I called out and started to run to her room "I need your assistance!" I called again; I laid her on her bed as my brothers entered the room.

"What happened?" Marcus asked,

"She fell off my back while I was running" Felix said. I let a low growl escape my lips as I took the first aid kit off Caius. I cleaned all the blood off and applied some bandages. Marcus and Caius got rid of the now bloody sheets and gauze. They left then, Felix trailing after them.

I looked at Bella. So weak. So _human_. It was then I swore on my life to protect her.


	2. Yes I love her Chapter 3 outtake, APOV

**OKAY well This is one of my favourites! Enjoy!**

**APOV**

"Listen When I'm sick, I am very temperamental. I do not appreciate being hassled. I do not like being mothered. I do not like being flatly ignored. I do not like being laughed at for running out of tissues and I most certainly hate being denied my chocolate." Bella said glaring daggers at us both.

For a human she can be _very_ intimidating, "For god's sake get her the damn chocolate" Demetri whispered at vampire speed. "Okay I'll get Heidi to get you chocolate as well" I said quickly.

She instantly calmed "Thank you" she said happily, I resisted the urge to chuckle, ah the simple things that can please humans. "I'll go get you some tissues" Demetri said and ran out. I turned to leave as well but Bella's small voice stopped me in my tracks. "Stay, please?"

"I would love to" I responded and went and laid next to her. She sat up then I sat up as well, she reached up and caressed my cheek. That gorgeous blush appeared on her cheeks. She dropped her hand and I almost frowned at the loss of her warm hand against my cold cheek. "No" I whispered "It's okay".

I took her hand and placed it back on my cheek, she smiled as her thumb traced under my eye. I let out a shaky breath, her touch was so warm. So pleasant. She let out a little laugh. She seemed to find my reaction funny. I didn't care. Demetri came in and her hand flew away from my cheek, Demetri quickly placed the tissues on the bed side table. "Sorry for interrupting" he whispered at vampire speed. "Thanks" Bella said as Demetri left.

"How do you feel about me?" she suddenly blurted out. It caught me off guard, I wasn't sure how I felt about her, I surely felt _something_ for her. Something I've never felt before. "I really like you, maybe love you" I said truthfully. "How do you feel about me?" I asked, I needed to know.

"I don't know" she said and my heart sank, "_he_ hurt me so badly, it feels like my heart is shattered into a million pieces, and it feels like I have lost some of the pieces, I don't know when I will be ready for love again. But I do feel _something_ for you, more than friendship" she explained.

My heart rose back up again, "I'll wait" I vowed "no matter how long, I'll wait" I took a risk and kissed her cheek, a very small smile appeared on her beautiful lips. Yes, I defiantly love this girl.


	3. The Tower

**OKAY another outtake! **

**APOV (I LOVE writing in Aro's POV :D)**

"Come on Bella"I urged, she sighed, "Why you won't tell me where we are going?" she asked, "It's a surprise!" I said grinning, "You very enthusiastic about this" she commented. "Yes. Yes I am" I grinned.

She rolled her perfect brown eyes, "okay, let's go," she said taking my hand. I led her through the castle and soon found the door. I entered and it led to a dead end, "Wow this is _amazing_" Bella said sarcastically, I chuckled and kissed her cheek, I touched a brick and the wall started to move. Bella gasped and watched as the wall slid away. I led her through the slowly inclining tunnel upwards. "It's so squishy" Bella said. "It will be worth it." I promised.

Soon we came up to the circular room of one of the towers I took her hand again and brought her over to the window. "Look" I said, in front of us was a perfect view of the entire city, and the Italian country side beyond that. She gasped, "It's beautiful" she whispered.

"Nothing compared to you, my love" I said kissing her head, we watched the sun set. "Do you want to go back?" I asked,

"Can you carry me?" she asked. I chuckled, "Anything for you" I said and scooped her up and ran down at vampire speed.

**OKAY! What did you think? :D**


End file.
